I m your mirror prince
by Isa-Chokotan
Summary: Hola! esto es un fan fic yaoi de la boy band BOYFRIEND habra varias parejas y todavia no son oficiales la pareja oficial el JeongminXyoungmin (Jeoyoung(?) Si, algunos me han pedido que ponga Lemon pero no estoy segura x,D espero que les guste mis queridos .. queridos :3 Espero que les guste hace mucho que no escribo y espero no ser mala 3 Gracias porfavor comenten que me desaniman
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Jeong Min:  
Los rayos de sol cruzaron atreves de la ventana dando directo a la cara despertándome una vez más me levante de la cama y no estaba kwangmin ni Youngmin, detestaba el hecho de que cada quien estuviera trabajando por su propia cuenta, boyfriend se estaba destruyendo, el sueño de nosotros 6 se desvanecía y se hacía un sueño propio, suspire y camine directo a la cocina pero no me apetecía comer nada estaba cansado de esto así que me fui a la ventana y mire atreves de ella con la luz del sol pegándome a la cara pero no me importo no me era molesto, de echo me era bastante cálido mientras reflexionaba sobre porque estaba pasando esto, ¿Por qué? A caso ya no éramos tan unidos como siempre ¿Y nuestro esfuerzo? ¿Dónde quedo? Quizá todos ya estaban cansados y querían formarse por su propio lado, pero yo no, pero, claro como siempre me quedo solo en mis sueños por más que luche por ellos mis padres no me apoyaron en mi carrera musical y lo logre esforzándome día a día para que termine ¿en qué? Esto? Ahora logro comprender porque mis padres nunca me apoyaron era para no acabar solo como estoy ahora. En eso corrió una lágrima por mi cara –Estúpido- me dije a mi mismo y me talle los ojos mientras quitaba la lágrima de mi rostro. Me levante de aquella silla y me fui a mi cama de nuevo, realmente no tenía ganas de nada.  
Mientras estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos se escucharon las llaves de la puerta sonar y salió una sonrisa de mis labios sin siquiera darme cuenta ¿Por qué? Porque no era el único del grupo que se sentía en parte triste por lo que le estaba pasando al grupo en eso se abrió la puerta y oi a alguien entrar a mi cuarto, más bien a dos personas  
YM: ¿Qué haces flojo? Levántate de ahí  
JM: Oh! Pero mira quien lo dice –Dije burlón-  
KM: mph….  
JM: Lo ves? El si me entiende – Dije mientras veía como Kwangmin se aventaba directo a la cama –  
YM: ¿Y los demás?  
JM: Hacen su vida…  
YM: Ya pero me dijeron que hoy vendrían…  
JM: vaya… por fin pensé que ya no nos querían  
YM: Jaja, claro que a ti no te quieren solo vienen porque no pueden vivir sin mi Jajaja –Contesto burlón-  
JM: No, solo vienen para decirte que vuelvas al lugar donde viniste –Le seguí la corriente- Verdad Kwangmin?  
KM:….. –Solo se quedaba viendo la escena serio y con ojos de no haber dormido-  
YM: hablando enserio…. ¿No han venido?  
JM: No.  
YM: Que mal –dijo mientras se votaba encima de KwangMin-  
KM: …..  
Después de eso se hizo un silencio por varios minutos, pero no fue incomodo, si no, lo contrario fue tan cómodo al punto de quedarnos dormidos si no hubiera sido porque el resto de nosotros iba entrando por la puerta  
MW: annyong! –Dijo mientras entraba y se estiraba-  
Atrás de ellos venían hyungseong y donghyun que solo se sentaron cansados de tanto trabajo, se volvió a hacer un silencio pero esta vez bastante incomodo  
DH: Chicos..  
El resto: hmm ¿?  
DH: Sobre boyfriend….-suspiro- Creo que lo tendremos que dejar por un tiempo…  
KM: Solo eso?  
DH:….  
KM: Eso era lo importante que nos querías decir? ¿Enserio? ¿Estás de broma verdad? O acaso crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta que esto se esta deshaciendo? –Kwagmin iba subiendo el tono de su voz cada vez un poco más, Donghyun estaba triste y un poco sorprendido al igual que el resto ya que nunca habíamos visto a KwangMin de ese modo, Cuando estaba a punto de explotar Young Min por detrás y lo agarro de los hombros-  
YM: Basta, nadie quiere esto –Tomo a su hermano de la espalda y salieron de la habitación  
DH: Chicos!... Es solo que ya nadie tiene tiempo todos estamos cansados y tenemos ya suficiente trabajo No digo que deshagamos el grupo con el que tanto esfuerzo llegamos aquí solo que nos tomemos un descanso, eso es todo  
JM: Entiendo que estén haci por tanto trabajo! ¿Pero acaso no piensan en los demás? Y ¡Por favor Donghyun! Tu dices que no se trata de deshacer el grupo pero es exactamente lo que estás haciendo!...- Minwoo Hyunseong y Donghyun solo se me quedaron viendo con cara de como quien no quiere la cosa y en eso Minwoo solo se levantó y dijo-  
MW: Boyfriend siempre seguirá sin importar nada, nada… -Después de eso minwoo se levantó y se fue en eso Donghyun solo dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, yo acostado sobre la cama solo me di la vuelta para no ver nada, simplemente no estaba de humor y hyunseong solamente sentado en el suelo dio un fuerte suspiro –  
HS: Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos cada quien en lo suyo mientras esperamos a ver que prefieren las fans  
Y con eso se dio por concluida la discusión y cada quien se fue a un diferente lugar, yo me quede solamente me baje a componer una que otra canción que es lo que hacía en mis tiempos libres hasta que se acabó el día y cada quien regreso a casa y sin decir ni una sola palabra Cada quien se fue a su cuarto cuando KwangMin Young Min y yo quedamos en total oscuridad en nuestro cuarto Kwang Min tomo su pikachu de peluche y se lo llevo consigo a la cama.  
KM: ¿Pikachu que pasara con nosotros?  
YM: jaja, toma esto –Dijo mientras le lanzaba un almohada a pikachu tirándolo al suelo- vamos, no pasara nada  
En eso KwangMin tomo otra almohada y la quiso lanzar a Young Min pero me dio a mí y así creamos una guerra de almohadazos. En eso llego Minwoo y nos dijo que nos callaramos aunque finalmente se terminó uniendo a la pela. Minwoo se quedó a dormir en nuestra habitación así que Young Min y yo tuvimos que compartir cama, nos quedamos viendo fijamente un rato antes de dormir, eso me dio una rara sensación.  
Bien creo que solo quedamos nosotros 4 tenemos que traer a donghyun y hyunseong devuelta y con eso Boyfriend cueste lo que cueste


	2. Sentimientos

Despues de aquella noche un poco pesada para mi y para el resto de los chicos abri poco a poco mis pesados ojos apenas y los abri y logre ver a youngmin enfrente mio con una cara de inocencia que aunque no fuera asi su expresión reflejaba cuan tan preocupado y estresado se podía a llegar a estar por nuestra pelea de ayer una vez que quite mis ojos, aun con pesades evante un poco mas mi cabeza y vi a kwangmin y minwoo en su cama y los vi dormir mientras se abrazaban a si mismos, me pensaba levantar pero estaba demasiado cansado por lo de ayer y un poco confundido asi que pose mi rostro en la almohada viendo directamente a youngmin enfrente mio pero pensando totalmente en cosas como que podría pasar con el grupo y si podríamos estar unidos denuevo tanto como lo solíamos ser antes .. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Por qué no estamos peleando de este modo tan estúpido? Aun asi empezaba a dar todo lo que quedaba de nosotros , Youngmin, Kwangmin,Minwoo,Hyunseong, Donghyun y Boyfriend por perdido –Solte un suspiro a lo que youngmin reacciono y empezó a abrir su ojos, en eso reaccione-  
YM: hmm.. Buenos días~~ -En eso youngmin se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo-  
JM: Buenos días…. –Cuando menos me di cuenta youngmin ya había caído completamente dormido una vez más asi que decidi salir a la calle a caminar un poco-  
Una vez que había salido fui por un café caliente, me puse mis audiculares y empeze a sonar mi canción favorita; Yesterday. Estaba sumido en mis propios pensamientos mientras caminaba mientras los rayos de sol jugueteaban dándome directo a la cara, en eso llego donghyun, claro, lo que me faltaba, por fin estaba un poco tranquilo y aquellos tormentosos y tristes pensamientos volvieron como un rayo hacia mi cabeza, simplemente suspire y me segui de largo ignorando por completo a donghyun a pesar de que se había detenido a verme la cara con ganas de dirigirme la palabra, cuando ya había avanzando unos cinco pasos donghyun con pasos alargados se dio la media vuelta y me tomo de la manga de mi saco marron que traía jalando por completo mi brazo, entonces sin voltear hacia donghyun le pregunte con una voz un tanto distante y gélida  
JM: ¿Qué quieres? –le conteste serio-  
DH: Nececitamos hablar  
JM: Ya lo hicimos ayer no?  
DH: Ya no somos unos niños, Jeongmin hay que hablar bien. –Despues de esto dicho aun con su mano jalando de mi brazo me llevo directo hacia la banca de un parque que estaba por ahí cerca una vez ahí sentados guardamos completo silencio hasta que me atrevi a hablar-  
JM: ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?  
DH: Jeongmin… -me dirigio la mirada mientras daba un pequeño suspiro –  
JM: ¿Por qué tienes que destruir boyfri…. –En eso donghyun me vio amenazante y me callo y siguió hablando el-  
DH: No, yo no soy el culpable de absolutamente nada. Somos todos  
JM: De todos? Crees que es nuestra culpa que nos dejen botados como si fueramos basu… -me volvió a callar con sus palabras pero esta vez con un tono más elevado-  
DH: Tengo trabajo, Minwoo tiene trabajo, hyungseong tiene trabajo, los gemelos tienen trabajo!  
JM: No tiene que ver con que por eso nos botes como si fueramos quien sabe que!  
DH: ¡Nunca! Nunca los eh abandonado eh intentado proseguir con boyfriend pero cada vez que llego con ganas de hablar con ustedes ya no son los mismos siempre me miran con odio cada vez que llego con ustedes yo siempre eh intentado apoyarlos como el líder y más que como líder como amigo pero ustedes por iniciativa propia me rechazan como si fuera mi culpa que gracias al trabajo que hemos hecho durante estos años con nuestro grupo tengan demasiado trabajo!  
JM: Bien. ¿Y que piensas hacer como "el líder que eres" para seguir con boyfriend?  
DH: Aunque lo digas asi de fácil No es algo que decida solo yo…  
JM: ¿Eres el líder no?  
DH: No lo entiendes..  
JM: Claro que no… solíamos ser muy unidos… ¿Por qué?  
DH: Lo siento… yo.. no puedo con tanto..  
JM: ¿Entonces boyfriend se acabo?  
DH: … Cuestion de tiempo..  
JM: Claro, el bendito tiempo…  
DH: ¡JEONGMIN! – Despues de aquel grito desesperado donghyun dio un golpe en la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la banca en la que estábamos sentados vibrara con su golpe, yo solo me le quede viendo con una mirada gélida.  
DH: Lo siento… y-yo no me encuentro bien –Una vez dicho esto donghyun se levanto sin decir nada más y se fue dejándome ami sentado solo-  
Una vez que me asegure que estaba completamente solo, intente contener mis lagrimas pero en eso el reproductor cambio la canción de Yesterday a la de.. boyfriend.. No pude contener mis lagrimas por más que lo intentara cada lagrima rodaba una seguida de otra, me limpie las lagrimas con un poco de furia y un tanto de desesperación por no saber que hacer y me decidi volver a casa. Una vez en casa me dirigi al cuarto mi encerre en el sin percatarme de que kwangmin estaba ahí, asomado a la ventana donde se podía ver perfectamente la banca en la que estábamos sentados donghyun y yo asi que kwangmin lo único que hizo fue callarse y verme no necesito palabras para consolarme solo me abrazo y sus lagrimas también empezaron a rodar, después de unos minutos se separo de mi y se limpio sus lagrimas y me dijo  
KM: Vamos que tienes que ir a trabajar..  
JM: Claro… -Entonces tome mi mochila y Sali de la casa al estudio para ir a trabajar-  
Mientras hiba en camino me quede pensando en la extraña sensación que me había provocado abrazar a kwangmin fue bastante calido, pero a la hora de separarme de el no podía dejar de sentirme raro y pensar en youngmin… No espera.. ¿Qué es esto?... –En eso pare de caminar y agite mi cabeza para sacar esos extraños pensamientos de mi cabeza una vez que había echo eso me di cuenta que el estudio estaba ya enfrente mio y mejor me dedique a mantener ocupada mi mente en otras cosas y entrar al estudio de grabacion  
Cuando entre al estudio estaba Young Min claro, lo que me faltaba justo al que me queria sacar de la cabeza estaba ahi aunque cuando se percato de mi volteo y me saludo con esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara no pude evitar sonreir al mismo tiempo apenas y lo veia... ¡Espera ! ¿Que rayos estoy diciendo? Aghg... Me tengo que sacar esas ideas locas de mi cabeza...  
YM: Jeong! Hola  
JM: Hola young -dije un tanto desconcentrando por mis pensamientos pero aun asi youngmin me saco una sonrisa con tan solo saludarme-  
Me sente a que me maquillaran para poder grabar un comercial mientras YoungMin se hiba de los vestuarios para hacer lo que sea para lo que estuviera ahi, una vez me maquillaron pase a los vestidores y me cambie de ropa, me dirigi al foro para grabar el comercial y asi acabar con esto cuando entre al foro me sorprendi, sabia que hiba a grabar junto a varias personas este comercial pero no me imagine que nuestro grupo tuviera tan poca comunicacion como para hacer un comercial todo el grupo y apenas irme enterando de esto.  
DH: Jeongmin!  
JM: eh...!? -Claro ahora el viejo se cree lo suficiente como para dejarme con el enojo en la mañana y ahora hablarme como juanito con sus amigos Aishh!..  
DH: ... Jeongmin estas hablando en voz alta...  
JM: eh.? EH! Perdon, perdon , perdon - En eso todos se empezaron a reir estaba sumamente avergonzado pero realmente creo que hacia falta relajarnos un poco despues de tanta presion-  
Despues de la grabacion Donghyun nos reunio a todos en la casa ya que queria hablar con todos cuando todos ya habiamos llegado a casa donghyun ya estaba listo para dar su platica

DH: Chicos necesito hablar con todos... -En eso todos nos pusimos serios-  
DH: -suspiro- Finalmente eh decidido que va a pasar con el grupo - en eso se escuchar tragos de saliva-  
DH Boyfriend apartir de hoy boyfriend se separ...


End file.
